lumaterechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Froi
Froi is the central character of Froi of the Exiles and one of the main characters of Finnikin of the Rock and Quintana of Charyn. Found in Sarnak by Finnikin and Isaboe, he first met their aquaintance as a thief who stole Isaboe's ruby ring. He later joined their group as they travelled across Skuldenore to reclaim their kingdom of Lumatere back. Once in Lumatere he was taught by Trevanion and Perri the Savage to be an assassin, and was later sent by them and Rafuel to kill the King of Charyn, who had ordered the slaughter of Isaboe's family - the Royal House of Lumatere during the five days of the unspeakable. In Charyn, Froi was disguised as Oliver of Sebastabol - a lastborn child of Charyn, sent to impregnate the Princess Quintana of Charyn, so that a child could be born to Charyn (until that time Charyn was barren - no child had been born in 18 years). During his time in Charyn, Froi met Gargarin of Abroi and Arjuro of Abroi - who he later discovered to be his father and uncle respectively. He also met Lirah of Serker, who he also later found out was his mother. Although his mission was to kill the King, Froi never even met him. He was very intrigued by Quintana, and ended up falling in love with her. Quintana, despite her coldness, recognized him to be the lastborn and on the night before the Day of Weeping (her 18th birthday), they slept together and she became pregnant. It was later discovered by everyone that Froi and Quintana were the very lastborn children of Charyn, and that they were born on the same day and they shared the spirits of the children who were miscarried on the Day of Weeping eighteen years previously. Biography Early Life Froi was born in the Charyn Palace in the Citavita. Just moments after his birth he was separated from his mother, Lirah, and given to Gargarin of Abroi who was ordered by the King of Charyn to throw him and the Oracle into the gravina. Not wanting to kill the baby, Gargarin placed him in the care of Rafuel of Sebastabol and told Rafuel to give the baby to the Priests of Trist. In the care of the Priests of Trist, Froi was named Dafar of Abroi by the Priestling Arjuro, who smuggled him out of Charyn and into Sarnak where he spent four years in a Trist godshouse in Sarnak before it was burnt to the ground. Left to fend for himself, Dafar was found by thugs and named 'Froi'. The thugs physically abused him and forced him to sing for money. Eventually Froi left them and travelled to Sprie, where he met Finnikin of the Rock and a novice named Evanjalin. In Finnikin of the Rock When Froi meets Finnikin and Isaboe in Sprie, he is thirteen years old and making a living as a thief. He steals Isaboe's ruby ring and sells it to a pedlar, saying that it's a fake. When Isaboe (then Evanjalin) and Finnikin leave Sprie, they take Froi with them. When Isaboe and Sir Topher wait for Finnikin and Trevanion to escape from the Mines of Sorel, Froi assaults Isaboe while she is sleeping. Years later Froi comes to regret that action, and swears never to bed a woman again. The next day, Isaboe sells Froi to the slave traders of Sorel to get their horse back, and partly as revenge for what Froi did to her. By the time Finnikin and Isaboe see him as they are walking back from the exile camp, Froi is broken and hopeless. As he sees Finnikin, he begs him to kill him. Finnikin almost does, but is stopped by Isaboe, who wants to rescue Froi. When Froi is sold, the buyer is ambushed by Finnikin and Isaboe and they rescue Froi. Isaboe tells Froi that he belongs to her, even though she never bought him, and makes a set of rules for him to follow. Froi journeys with them to Yutlind to find the Guard. The Guard take a liking to him, start helping in his education. Finnikin and Isaboe grow fond of him as well. While in Lord August’s home, Froi plays a knuckle-thumping game with some of the boys on the floor; Finnikin boxes Froi’s ears as a warning when he plays too viciously. He doesn't mind it there; the fireplace is warm and there is a lot of food. But there's too much hugging and kissing. At the crossroads, a mass grave is discovered on the western road to Sendecane. Froi and Evanjalin and the Priestking are left behind in a barn at the crossroads while the others go see the mass grave. When they are leaving Froi sees that Evanjalin and the Priestking look tired and pale and that it looks like fever, and tries to tell Finnikin, Trevanion, Sir Topher and Perri but they don’t listen to him. Then the others are gone and things get worse. During the night Froi stays awake and tries to hold the Priestking down because he was shaking so hard. Evanjalin is not much better. The Priestking mentions the next night that he dreamt that Froi was holding the future of Lumatere in his hands. Evanjalin is annoyed with Froi for telling the Priestking that he is dying. She tells him to go and save himself, and try and find Finnikin and Trevanion and Sir Topher. She says she has a plan to help her and the Priestking live. Froi leaves, intending to go to Belegonia to steal from the rich. But somewhere he makes a wrong turn and finds himself stopping at the inn on the western road. They return to the barn to find Evanjalin and the Priestking alive and recovering. Froi later asks Finnikin to write what happened down in the Book of Lumatere. At the crossroads, Evanjalin announces that she is going east. Froi follows her, saying, ‘She and me? We the same in some fings. We live. The others, those orphan kids, they dead. Because she and me, we want to live and we do anyfing to make that happen. That’s the difference between us and others. I seen Lumaterans die and you know what I do to live? Anyfing. Do you hear me? I do anyfing. Just like her.’ When Evanjalin and Froi arrive in Osteria, they cross the stream to Charyn to catch some food, and a group of Charynite soldiers find them. It's clear that the Charynites don’t plan on letting them live, and Evanjalin tells Froi that she would make up a lie to distract them, and he was to run and not stop running. She orders him. But he tells her that people with magic need to live. He says he is dispensable. He waves the ruby ring in the air and shouts to Evanjalin to ‘Run! Run!’ and shouts out that he is the heir to Lumatere, Balthazar. The Charynite soldiers capture Froi and take him to the barracks, where they make sport of beating Froi up. After a few days Froi is rescued by Perri and Trevanion and they return to the Osterian side of the river and plans are made to leave for the Valley of Tranquillity. When Evanjalin is discovered to be Isaboe, the Queen of Lumatere, Froi is annoyed that people call her 'the Queen', as if she weren't a person anymore. At the Valley, Froi acts as messenger between the Priestking, the Guard, Sir Topher, the nobility and the Queen. When the time comes for Finnikin and Isaboe to break the curse at the front gate, Froi begs them not to go, because he is afraid that he will never see them again. Isaboe gives him the ruby ring as a gift, saying that whether she survives or not, it's his now. Froi holds the ring against his chest and clutches his body as if he is in pain, and watches Finnikin and Isaboe walk towards the Front Gate. At some point just after the battle to reclaim Lumatere, Froi enters Lumatere, and he is sent back to the Valley of Tranquillity to tell Sir Topher that it is safe to enter Lumatere. Froi enters Lumatere later with the Priestking. He grows annoyed by the commotion caused by a woman who recognizes relatives among the returning exiles, and when a man with a baby trip over, the Priestking catches the babe before it falls and thrusts it into Froi's hands where it cries out its outrage. Weeks later, Froi works in a Flatlands village, helping to plough the ground. He finds that it gives him great joy. Trevanion and Perri arrive, relieved to have found him, and berate him for disappearing without telling them where he was. They offer him a place in the Guard, but Froi refuses, saying that he doesn't feel anything for Lumatere other than the patch of land that he's working on. He claims he would sell any of the Guard out if he had the chance. Trevanion and Perri agree that maybe Froi isn't ready to join the Guard, and compromise with with Froi that he can work on the land like he wants but they get to choose whose land. Trevanion and Perri take Froi to Sayles, Lord August's village, and tell him that he will work the land there. They then tell him that one day they will ask him again if he wants to join the Guard. Froi of the Exiles Froi is almost eighteen and is training with the Guard. He is taught by the Priestking and is torn between being in the Guard and living with Lord August and his family and working the land. After beating all the guards in a mock-fight, Froi travels to Balconio with Trevanion, Perri. and Finnikin where they discover from Lucian of the Monts that a Charynite that has been living in the valley that lies between Lumatere and Charyn has put a dagger to the neck of Japhra of the Flatlands, one of Tesadora's girls. Outraged, after a meeting with the Sarnak ambassador, Froi, Perri, Trevanion and Finnikin ride with Lucian to the Mountain to interrogate the Charynite. The Charynite, who reveals himself as Rafuel of Sebastabol, tells the men that Charyn has been infertile for eighteen years. He suggests a plan for Froi to assassinate the King of Charyn, while disguised as a lastborn named Olivier of Sebastabol. That night, Froi travels down the Mountain to visit Tesadora in the Valley. She relates the story of how two Charynites, one a soldier and the other a passing traveler, helped to smuggle the novices of Lagrami out of the Palace village and to where Tesadora and the novices of Sagrami hid. The soldier was hung and the traveller was imprisoned, thus deterring anyone else from doing such a thing again. Froi is given leave from Lord August's village to stay in the Mountain and learn the ways of the Charynites from Rafuel. During this period, Rafuel secretly tells Froi that he doesn't belong in Lumatere and that he is a Charynite. He tells Froi that he is looking for the male lastborn of the Citavita. Froi is so furious at Rafuel's claims of him being a Charynite that he punches him in the face, and has to be dragged out of the cell by Trevanion and Perri. Trevanion and Perri are furious with him, and think that he is not ready to go to Charyn as an assassin, as he cannot even listen without talking back. Froi, desperate to kill the King and prove himself to The Queen and Finnikin, begs them to let him go, and at length they agree, although they are still unsure. They order Froi to do what must be done, and not to join forces with another person, no matter if they want the same thing. Froi agrees gladly. Before leaving, Froi says his goodbyes to the Priestking and Lord August and his family, who had given him a home for the past three years. The Priestking tells Froi that there is a song in his heart waiting to be heard. Lord August merely tells Froi that he knows where his home is. Froi leaves Charyn through the mountains, and meets his guide, Zabat, outside the province of Alonso. He quickly grows to dislike him, as Zabat complains about everything in an annoying, droning voice that seems to never stop. It takes two days to reach the Citavita. At the base of the gravina, Froi and Zabat are met by Gargarin of Abroi, who has agree to escort 'Olivier' to the palace. Gargarin acts hostile towards both Zabat and Froi, and Froi believes that he has something against him. Zabat leaves the next day, but not before telling Froi that Isaboe and Finnikin want him to kill the Princess Quintana. ''Quintana of Charyn'' Physical appearance Personality Relationships Quintana Category:Characters Category:Charynites Category:Sayles Category:Lastborns Category:Lumaterans Category:Finnikin of the Rock Category:Froi of the Exiles Category:Quintana of Charyn Category:Lumateran Queen's Guard